1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of image analysis and image enhancement, and computer graphics processing of two-dimensional (2D) images into three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic images. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a method for creating 3D virtual reality environments from 2D images. One or more 2D images of a scene are obtained and are converted to a format that provides three-dimensional views for use in a virtual reality environment. These three-dimensional views may be generated dynamically based on the viewer's position and orientation in the virtual reality environment by applying depth information associated with the scene. Depth information may be accepted by the system for regions in raster or vector format or obtained externally and utilized in the conversion process.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D viewing is based on stereographic vision, with different viewpoints from one or more images provided to the left and right eyes to provide the illusion of depth. Many techniques are known in the art to provide 3D viewing. For example, specialized glasses may be utilized for viewing 3D images, such as glasses with color filters, polarized lenses, or anamorphic lenses. Some 3D viewing methods use separate screens for left eye and right eye images, or project images directly onto the left eye and right eye.
Virtual reality environments typically are computer-generated environments that simulate user presence in either real world or computer-generated worlds. The systems utilized to display the virtual reality environment typically include a stereoscopic display for 3D viewing and generally instrument a viewer with one or more sensors, in order to detect and respond to the position, orientation, and movements of the viewer. Based on these values, the virtual reality environment generates images to provide an immersive experience. The immersive experience may also include other outputs such as sound or vibration. Images may be projected onto screens, or provided using specialized glasses worn by the user.
The vast majority of images and films historically have been captured in 2D. These images or movies are not readily viewed in 3D without some type of conversion of the 2D images for stereoscopic display. Thus 2D images are not generally utilized to provide realistic 3D stereoscopic virtual reality environments. Although it is possible to capture 3D images from stereoscopic cameras, these cameras, especially for capturing 3D movies, are generally expensive and/or cumbersome 3D cameras. Specifically, there are many limitations with current 3D camera systems including prices and precision of alignment and minimum distance to a subject to be filmed for example.
The primary challenge with creating a 3D virtual reality environment is the complexity of generating the necessary stereo images for all possible positions and orientations of the viewer. These stereo images must be generated dynamically in approximately real-time as the viewer moves through the virtual reality environment. This requirement distinguishes 3D virtual reality from the process of generating 3D movies from 2D images as the location of the viewer is essentially fixed at the location of the camera.
Approaches in the existing art for 3D virtual reality rely on a detailed three-dimensional model of the virtual environment. Using the 3D model, left and right eye images can be generated by projecting the scene onto separate viewing planes for each eye. Computer-generated environments that are originally modeled in 3D can therefore be viewed in 3D virtual reality. However, creating these models can be extremely time-consuming. The complexity of creating a full 3D model is particularly high when it is desired to create a photo-realistic 3D model of an actual scene. This modeling effort requires that all shapes be defined and positioning in 3D in great detail, and that all colors and textures of the objects be set to match their counterparts in the real scene. Existing techniques for creating 3D virtual environments are therefore complex and time-consuming. They require extensive efforts from graphic artists and 3D modelers to generate the necessary realistic 3D models. Hence there is a need for a method for creating 3D virtual reality from 2D images.